The Sapphire Pendulum: 1- Revelations
by Mikari Hitoshi
Summary: Hitomi has a sister? She said she had a brother... read Hitomi's *true* relationship with Gaea and this 'new' girl...


The Sapphire Pendulum:1-Revealations  
-----------------------------------  
I do NOT own Escaflowne, and none of the characters are of  
MY creation- only the new ones. Please send any comments  
or review it. Complaints are ok too.  
-----------------------------------  
  
Allen walked unto the green grass. His voice called out for  
his little sister. A once well known person named Dilandau  
was now a well renown pretty girl named Selena. She ran out  
to give her oniichiwan(brother) a hug. He smiled and told  
her that dinner was prepared.  
  
"Is it quail?" she asked eagerly. Her 16 year old face shone   
brightly.   
  
Allen nodded and smiled. "Made for you only!"  
  
Selena smiled and rushed towards the manor, as a little girl  
revealed herself in the tall grass.  
  
  
  
The little girl kept on thinking. 'Should I go and ask for   
food? NO! Mommy was sure that I could handle this.'  
  
But the girl couldn't resist it. She ran with all her might  
and she fell. But a sweet face was shown to her. A girl.  
Her hazel eyes looked so familiar. As if she knew her from  
long ago. She lifted herself up and smiled as she dusted  
off her dress. "Thanks anyway." She bowed and headed towards  
the lake. But yet again, she fell. "Stupid dress!!" She   
cursed.   
  
Soon a soft deep voice penetrated her mind. "Are you ok. That  
dress of yours looks *pretty* long." As she gazed upwards,  
she saw a handsome swordsman. She knew him too!  
  
"I'm ok. I'm looking for Hitomi... I have to find my sister!"  
She yelled.  
  
Van staggered back at this, and gulped. "Hitomi- Hitomi's your  
sister?" She nodded, and Van replied in a soft tone.  
  
"I think she's right there."   
  
He pointed to the glowing light behind the willows. Soon the deep  
sapphire pendulum began to glow. Hers. The blue tints in her deep  
eyes found where the glow was. She saw. She gasped. She had found out  
that the lady she bumped into was- was her sister!  
  
Her blue pendulum began to swing, and a sweet humming noise befriended  
her mind. 'follow your heart...' was what it said. She made a grunt, and  
a pair of silver wings spreaded from her back. She then said. "My sister-  
Hitomi!"   
  
Van thinking silently as he watched Hitomi's sister free her wings. 'She  
has a pendulum, and she's a draconian?'.  
  
Hitomi ran out, and she found the girl. "Whoa- who are you?"  
  
The girl frowned, and replied with solemness. "I'm Emiko. Your sister?"  
  
As Hitomi just looked at her with misunderstandment, silver droplets  
formed in Emiko's eyes. She knew that it was impossible to reveal her sisters  
past. "I know you can't remember, but try..." Then a sob was heard, as the  
girl fell from the sky, and landed on the ground. She spread her arms wide  
open and and blue light formed in between her arms. "I'll give you my  
memory." She shot the blue light to Hitomi, who then started to get a flash  
back.  
  
Darkness. A sapphire pendulum?  
  
"Hitomi, please take care of your sister." her mother said.  
  
"Ok momma." a younger version of Hitomi said. She ran towards the small play   
room, and cradled a blue haired girl in her arms.  
  
"Don't cry Emiko..." she hushed her sister.  
  
"Hi-Hi-Hi-to-to-mi-mi... Hitomi!!" her sister yelled with pride. Her first word.  
Hitomi.  
  
Light. Revelations. A sapphire pendulum?  
  
Hitomi's blank eyes opened, and she ran to go hug her sister. "EMIKO!" she  
cried. Emiko smiled.   
  
"I knew you could."   
  
Selena just watched as two sisters united. "I wish I had a friend..."  
  
"You do." Allen said. "Me."  
  
Selena turned her cold eyes towards her brother. "I want a REAL friend!"  
  
Allen smiled and said, "Maybe she can be your friend..."  
  
Selena nodded, and smiled. "Maybe."  
  
  
  
Next morning, Emiko gulped down as much food as she could. She couldn't starve  
for her next trip. She was going to bring her sister, plus her boyfriend!!  
  
But what lay ahead wasn't in her prediction. Probably because she never knew  
she had the power... or does she?  
  
A/N: Well whadya know? first escaflowne fanfic. I like it... though it is abit  
tame. I think I'll do better in the next item. Seeya all! Moi! 


End file.
